


Library

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Blitz - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a <a href="http://vinyl-octopus.tumblr.com/post/84398145312/fic-challenge">fic challenge</a> on Tumblr.<br/>mxdp asked for: Colourful, library, AU World War II, Cabin Pressure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxdp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mxdp).



“Good lord,” said Douglas, stopping outside what, to Martin, just seemed to be another cascade of rubble, courtesy of the Blitz.

“They’ve certainly done a number on this,” Martin sighed, gazing at the library’s gaping entrance and absently straightening his uniform. He’d studied in this very building…until the war had rather changed his course.

“Indeed they have,” said Douglas, toeing the colourful waterfall of books that flooded the footpath. “But you can’t keep the British down. Look.”

Beyond the wreckage, Arthur was tucked against one of the intact shelves, nose in a book, apparently oblivious to the destruction around him.

 


End file.
